Fatal night
by belle-ange
Summary: How come an unexpected night of sadness and impotence, can take you to something that you have been waiting for a long time? Translation of "Una noche fatal"
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: **FATAL NIGHT

**AUTHOR: **Belle-ange

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own "The Prince of Tennis" or its characters, its creator is Konomi Takeshi, I'm just a fan who likes to make stories of the characters, and all characters other than "The Prince of Tennis" were created by me.

**SUMMARY: **How come an unexpected night of sadness and impotence, can take you to something that you have been waiting for a long time?

**PAIRS: **Echizen Ryoma/Fuji Shusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu

**CHAPTER 1 **

It was a cold and lonely night; the rain was slipping through the windows of that house hidden by the darkness of the night. Inside the house there was a child no older than 12 years old, green hair, pale, with light green eyes named Echizen, Ryoma, he was lying in the bed in one of the rooms of the house, in a fetal position hugging his knees sobbing quietly, pain, helplessness, despair, everything was too much.

He had been in that room for 2 days, he did not want to eat, or see anyone. His parents Echizen Nanjiro, a man of brown hair and brown eyes, and Echizen Rinko, dark-haired woman with pale skin and light green eyes and her cousin Echizen Nanako a girl between 20 and 25 years with dark hair and pale blue eyes, were quite worried because they didn't understand why the child that never stop running from one place to another didn´t want to do anything, and why he didn´t want to tell them what was wrong.

Unable to stand the situation the parents decided to try one last time to talk with him.

-Ryoma? - Rinko his mother knocked on the door, but nobody answered.

-Please Ryoma, you can´t be like that, tell us what happened- his father Nanjiro try to, but received no response.

-we are coming in Ryoma!- exclaimed his mother without receiving reply, so Nanjiro didn't wait anymore and hit the door causing it to come down. Never expecting what was behind the door, lying on the floor was the little boy of 12 unconscious.

-Ryoma!- Both of them shout at the same time while running to his side.

Nanjiro checked and noticed that his pulse was very weak, so he shouts at his niece Nanako to call an ambulance.

It wasn´t long before the ambulance arrived and so Rinko went with his son in the ambulance while Nanjiro and Nanako followed in the car, Ryoma was interned at the ER while his parents and his cousin remained in the waiting room waiting for good or bad news, they could not know.

After an hour of waiting, and starting the second hour the doctor finally came out.

-Echizen Ryoma Family? - asked the doctor while approaching the family.

-Yes, we are his parents- Nanjiro answer

-is he alright? - asked Rinko concerned

-I'm afraid it's not all good news, we were able to eliminate all the substances in his body, but he had a bad reaction to the treatment and now he is in a coma and we don't know when he will wake up. - the doctor told them with sympathy.

Nanjiro tumbled down on the seat with his arms resting on his knees and his face resting on his hands, Rinko hugged Nanako crying and Nanako was trying to be strong to support her aunt.

-You will be able to see him in a moment, - the doctor commented before retiring.

After waiting for ten minutes they were allowed to see him, the room where he was interned was quite spacious, the walls were a dark blue color with white floor, had a window that covered almost half of the walls overlooking a small lake surrounded by trees and beautiful gardens, below the window there was a sofa for 4 people, the bed was in the middle of the room surrounded by gadgets, there was a door on the left side of the room that lead to a bathroom.

Rinko sat on a chair on the side of the bed and took the hand of her little one; Nanako took a seat in the sofa next to the window, while Nanjiro positioned itself behind his wife with his hands resting on her shoulders.

A few minutes later the doctor came to talk with the parents.

-Good morning, my name is Minato Shiro and I'll be in charge of your child while his here at the hospital-. The Doctor said.

Nice to meet I'm Echizen Nanjiro, and this is my wife Echizen Rinko and my niece Echizen Nanako.-

-Echizen-sama could we talk outside for a minute please? - the doctor asked with a serious and thoughtful face.

-yes, sure- said Nanjiro following the doctor out of the room.

Having closed the door behind him, Nanjiro turned toward the doctor to hear what he had to say.

-I do not think it would have been a good idea to say this in front of your wife, but it is important that you know so you can take action on the matter- the doctor began describing the state in which Ryoma was brought in and how his recovery was going.

Nanjiro was calm from the outside, but inside he knew that his little boy was shattered, he was lying in a hospital bed and he could do nothing to help him.

-We discover something besides what I already told you- the doctor continue -I'm afraid your son was raped before he was admitted to the hospital- the doctor said lowering his voice so that the people inside the room couldn´t hear him.

-what!, what are you saying that is not possible- Nanjiro started to get worked on, "_my poor little boy no, he didn't deserved it, he hadn't done anything wrong or bad to anyone" _he thought while resting his hands and head on the wall.

-Echizen-sama I know that this is not ease, but you have to be strong for your wife, your niece and most of all for your son, they need you right now- the doctor said trying to calm him down.

-What you are saying cannot be truth, my little boy didn't deserved it- Nanjiro couldn't hold back the tears anymore, it was better to break down now than in front of his wife when he told her the truth.

-I'm so sorry Echizen-sama- the doctor said with a sad voice for the boy that was lying down in a bed in the hospital.

**Nanjiro took a few minutes to compose himself, he took a deep breath and with a Thank you to the doctor he entered the room without being noticed, so he decide to go directly to the bathroom so he could wash his face, he saw his wife next to they're little one, the only change was her niece who had taken his place beside his wife to comfort her.**

**Nanako noting that his uncle had returned left the room so they could talk, she felt it was better to let them speak in private, so she went to the house for a change of clothes for the family, and to get a shower, and while there she decide to make some food for her aunt and uncle.**

Meanwhile Nanjiro approach the edge of the bed and put his hands over his wife's and child's hands, Rinko turned to see her husband the moment he felt the hands over hers.

-What did the doctor said Nanjiro?- Rinko asked worried

-Rinko I need to tell you something but I need you to be calm- Nanjiro was trying to search for the right words to say what the doctor told him.

-What is it Nanjiro?, what did the doctor said?- Rinko asked with his voice sad and in despair.

-He said that our little boy, …. Our little boy was raped before he was admitted here- He finally told her, but his heart broke again when he saw the hopeless expression on his wife's face

Nanjiro took his wife in his arms hugging her close to him trying to comfort her at the same time that he took comfort, but nothing could take away the pain that both of them were feeling in that moment.

Not too long after, Nanako came back with a change of clothe for them and something to eat, both of them took a bath in Ryoma's room but neither of them touch the food. They didn't want to leave they're little one alone.

**ER/FS/TK**

Nanjiro decided to call Seigaku school to let them know that Ryoma was in the hospital, so he was unable to attend for the time being and they did not know when he would be able to go back.

Also he call the coach of the tennis team, that Ryoma was a member of to tell them that he would be absent for some time, the phone call was answer bye the coach Ryuzaki Sumire, a old women of brown heir, with honey eyes, he explain to her what has happened and that they were waiting for Ryoma to wake up.

He also asked her to tell Ryoma's team mates not to visit, at least till Ryoma was awake. Ryuzaki-sensei told him that she would handle everything on her side, that he didn´t need to worry, and to keep her updated for any change.

Ryuzaki Sumire had just hanged up with Nanjiro, she was extremely sorrowful because Ryoma was in a terrible condition in the hospital, and she could do nothing.

He called the regulars of the team to a meeting in his office where he informed them that Ryoma was in the hospital, but she never told them why, that was something that Ryoma would have to say to them if he so choose.

The regulars of the team were; Tezuka Kunimitsu the team captain, he had 14 years old, brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin; Oishi Suishiro, the sub-team captain he had 14 years old light dark eyes and dark hair; Fuji Shusuke, he had 14 years old, sky blue eyes, brown hair and pale skin; Kikumaru Eiji, a 14 years with red heir and green eyes and pale skin; Sadaharu Inui, a 15 years old with dark hair and he always wears square lenses; Takashi Kawamura, a 15 years old, brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin; Momoshiro Takeshi, of 13 years old, dark hair and dark eyes; and finally Kaidoh Kaoru, of 13 years old with dark hair, dark eyes and always wears a green bandana with white stripes.

The regulars were quite surprised, they had been really worried about Ryoma when he hadn't been to practice that morning, but they never thought it had been for that special reason.

-How did it happen? - Fuji asked, for the first time he didn't had a smile on his face, he was deadly serious and with his eyes opened.

-I don't know anything more, his father only told me that he was in the hospital, and I hope that you will not go and bother them for now, just till Ryoma wake up, it is hard enough for them- Ryuzaki told them with a severe voice.

-of course Ryuzaki-sensei, we will not bother them, we will wait till they tell us is fine to go and visit him- said Oishi with a sad voice.

-Yes, don't worry Ryuzaki-sensei- everyone answer.

.

.

**AN – **This is the first story that I upload here in this site, so because I love reading in English I decide to translate it, I hope that you enjoy it and that you will tell me your sincere opinion.

I'm not a native English speaker so I asked beforehand to forgive me for any grammar mistakes, and please tell me about it so I can correct them and learn from them (this also help me practice my grammar n.n)

(Edited 2015)

Greetings

R&amp;R

Belle-ange


	2. Chapter 2

**TITLE: **FATAL NIGHT

**AUTHOR: **Belle-ange

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own "The Prince of Tennis" or its characters, its creator is Konomi Takeshi, I'm just a fan who likes to make stories of the characters, and all characters other than "The Prince of Tennis" were created by me.

**SUMMARY: **How come an unexpected night of sadness and impotence, can take you to something that you have been waiting for a long time?

**PAIRS: **Echizen Ryoma/Fuji Shusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu

_-I don't know anything more, his father only told me that he was in the hospital, and I hope that you will not go and bother them for now, just till Ryoma wake up, it is hard enough for them- Ryuzaki told them with a severe voice._

_-Of course Ryuzaki-sensei, we will not bother them, we will wait till they tell us is fine to go and visit him- said Oishi with a sad voice. _

_-Yes, don't worry Ryuzaki-sensei- everyone answer. _

**CHAPTER 2**

It had been five days since Ryoma was taken to his room, and till that moment there haven´t been any signals that Ryoma was going to wake up. His parent's haven´t left his side, while Nanako brought clothes and food every day.

Every day they begged him to wake up, they told him that he wasn´t alone, and they asked him for forgiveness because they weren't there with him when it happen so they could have prevented it.

And finally he start to wake up on the sixth at midday, Nanako went to find a nurse to check on him, while his parents took each one of his hands and were trying to make him react completely.

-Come on little one you have to wake up, we need you so much- Rinko started to talk to him.

-Oka-san is right Ryoma, we are here with you, nothing is going too happened to you here- Nanjiro try too.

They have been insisting for a while when Minato-sensei finally arrived, he asked them to wait outside while they cheeked him completely.

After 20 minutes of waiting, Minato-sensei finally came out to talk to them.

-I'm happy to say that Ryoma is fine, he was conscious for a couple of minutes and then he fell slept again, it's better that he rest for now- Minato-sensei told them.

Rinko and Nanjiro were really happy, they're little boy had finally wake up; Rinko went silently into the room, while Nanjiro called Ryoma's coach to tell her the good news.

**ER/FS/TK**

Ryuzaki-sensei just after hearing the news call the regular to her office to tell them the good news, so the regulars decide that they were going to visit after the training that afternoon.

And just like that the time went by too slowly for the comfort of the regulars, they were really impatient to go to the hospital and see the baby of the team.

When the training was finally over, all the regulars were waiting outside of the school for the taxi to arrive so that it could take them to the hospital.

It was a short way, and the moment that they arrived they went directly to Ryoma's room, the moment that they arrived they saw Nanako, Ryoma's cousin, waiting outside.

-Hi Nanako-san- Eiji greet her.

-Mina I'm afraid that this is not a good moment- Nanako told them, but a noise of a broken vase and a scream made her stop talking and turning to look at the close door.

-I SAID THAT I WANT TO BE ALONE, I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE, WHAT PART OF LEAVE ME ALONE DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!?- That voice was the voice of their latest member, Echizen Ryoma.

Nanako sight tired, -I think it's better if you go and come back tomorrow- She told them looking really helpless.

Just when she finished telling them to come back tomorrow the door opened and two people came out of the door looking really tired. When Rinko saw them, she immediately apologizes for the screaming. –I´m sorry that you have come all the way to the hospital but this is not a good moment-. She told them

-Do not worry about it Echizen-sama- Tezuka Kunimitsu told her.

-Why don't you allow Tezuka and me to try to talk to him? - Fuji he asked concern.

-I don´t think that's a good idea- Nanjiro told them with worry.

-If he gets to upset we will leave immediately- Fuji continues.

Nanjiro and Rinko turn to look at each other to have a silent conversation, which Ryoma's mother won after 2 minutes, and then both of them turn to look at the boys and accept to let them try, so they took a step back to let them enter the room.

Meanwhile the others decide that it was time to go home, they knew that they weren't going to allow them to see Ryoma, so they said their goodbyes and left the hospital.

When Tezuka and Fuji entered the room, they found Echizen sitting on the bed looking outside of the window holding his knees to his chest while he was crying silently.

Fuji was the first one to approach him and take him in his arms, Ryoma tense up when he felt someone touching him but after a smell invade his sense and he recognize who was the owner of that particular smell he relax a little.

-ssh… everything is going to be alright- Fuji said with a calm and soothing voice.

Tezuka approach him too and put his hands over Ryoma's so that he would know that he was there too.

After a little while Ryoma finally calmed down and because of the fatigue of crying he fell asleep in Fuji's arms. Tezuka put him down on the bed, while Fuji tuck him in. The two of them took each one a hand and decide to wait till Echizen woke up.

**ER/FS/TK**

When Echizen Ryoma was finally awake, he look around the room but he didn't found anyone there, at first he was a little lost but then he start to remember what had happen before he felt sleep. First he had yell at his parents, and then his sempai's had come in, they had embrace him and reassure him; he had felt safe with them there.

Just thinking about it he felt his cheeks getting hot, he was so embarrassed, he had been crying like a baby in front of his sempai's.

Not long after he had woken up, he heard someone knocking on the door, he didn't want to see anyone, he just want to be alone and forget all of it. The person at the door didn't wait for an answer before coming inside; to his surprise the ones at the door where the same sempai's that took care of him last night.

-Echizen how are you feeling- Fuji asked him with a sad and worried voice, meanwhile both of the walked at the side of the bed, Fuji took a sit at the chair that was beside the bed, while Tezuka stood to the other side of the bed.

Echizen look down to his hands that were resting on his legs, they were looking pretty interesting right now. He didn't have the courage to see look at their faces; he was pretty sure that his family had already told them about what happened.

-I'm fine- he responds.

-if you want to talk about it, you know that we are here for you, that you are not alone- Tezuka told Ryoma, while putting one of his hands on Ryoma's shoulder showing him that he meant what he was saying.

-Tezuka is right Ryoma, even if we don't know what happened, we are here for you and nothing you say would change that- Fuji told him.

Ryoma felt something warm in his chest, he didn't understand the meaning, why did he felt this way?

-Thank you but I'm fine- he didn't say anything else, he didn't want to tell them of what had happened, it was already too much knowing that his parents knew about it.

After a while with no one saying something it become really uncomfortable. Fuji and Tezuka turn to look at each other with a worried expression but they didn't know what to do.

-I think it will be better if we leave- Fuji took Ryoma's hand –you know that if you want to talk about anything even if it is of how the weather is you can all us- he told him before standing up.

-it doesn't matter if it's in the middle of the night- Tezuka told him before he and Fuji step out of the room.

Before they close the door they hear Ryoma's replay "Arigatou sempai tachi", that put a smile on their faces because they knew that at least Ryoma had hear them.

Ryoma got comfortable again on the bed, he was tired and he didn't want to talk to his parents yet, it didn't take long for Morpheus to take him in to his arms.

**ER/FS/TK**

The next day Ryoma finally decide to talk to his family, even thought he didn't want to remember, the word that his sempai's told him last night help him to realize that he wasn't alone and that at least he could talk with his parents.

When he finished telling them both him and his mother where crying, his father was holding him in his arms, whispering word for him to calm down.

They convince Ryoma to talk to the police, even though he didn't know who did it, with a simple description they could start looking and with it maybe prevent that another person could be hurt.

-Otou-sama- Ryoma turn to look at his father, still with tears in his face –would you stay with me when they come?- he asked with a trembling voice, they hadn't hear him sound like that since he was 6 years old.

-Of course little one, I won't leave your side even for a minute- Nanjiro told him with a small smile, one that he hadn't seen in many years in his father's face.

In that moment Ryoma felt safe and happy, and the words that his sempai's Tezuka-buchou and Fuji had told him the day before came back "you are not alone", that thought put a small smile on his face.

Ryoma talked to the police that same day, the only person with him was his father, and he didn't want his mother not his cousin to hear every detail about that night.

The police officers were two men; they were really kind and understanding, they never pressure him to any answer, and when he didn't want to answer they didn't force him to.

In all the time that Ryoma was telling them about that night, he didn't leave his father's arms, and when he got stuck on a difficult part his father would give him support so he could continue.

They took a couple of hours but they did finish, at the end Ryoma was so relived, it took him a great deal to speak about what happened but with his father's support he made it.

The police officers told them that they would report anything knew even the smallest detail, but that it could take a while to find that person, because the description wasn't perfect.

Nanjiro told them that it didn't matter how long it took, just that they need to catch the criminal that hurt his precious little boy.

That night Ryoma didn't sleep well, he woke up a lot for the nightmares, but every time his father was there by his side supporting him and making him feel safe and loved.

.

.

**AN – **Here is the next chapter of this story, hope you like it

(Edited 2015)

Greetings

R&amp;R

Belle-ange


	3. Chapter 3

**TITLE: **FATAL NIGHT

**AUTHOR: **Belle-ange

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own "The Prince of Tennis" or its characters, its creator is Konomi Takeshi, I'm just a fan who likes to make stories of the characters, all characters other than "The Prince of Tennis" were created by me.

**SUMMARY: **How come an unexpected night of sadness and impotence, can take you to something that you have been waiting for a long time?

**PAIRS: **Echizen Ryoma/Fuji Shusuke/Tesuka Kunimitsu

_Tezuka approach him too and put his hands over Ryomas so that he would know that he was there too._

_After a little while Ryoma finally stop crying and because of the fatigue of crying he fell asleep in Fuji's arms. Tezuka took Ryoma in his arms and carried him back to his room with Fuji opening the doors for him. _

**CHAPTER 3 **

When Ryoma finally wake up, he pulled himself in a sitting position on top of the bed. He was once again in the hospital room, and he was alone. At first he didn`t remember how he had come back to the room, but then he start to remember the roof of the hospital, how he had felt so safe in his sempais arms, and finally the argument with his parents.

He felt how his cheeks were getting hot, he was blushing, it was so embarrassing- He had cry in his sempais arms.

A few minutes after he woke, he heard someone knocking on the door, honestly he didn`t want to see anyone, all he want was to be left alone and to forget what happened. But the person at the door did not expect an answer and opened the door. To his surprise the ones knocking on the door where Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-sempai the same sempais that had brought him to his room and comforted him the day before.

-Echizen how are you feeling?- Fuji asked with a warm and concerned voice, at the same time that he approach the right side of the bed while Tezuka approach the left side.

Ryoma turn his head down looking at his hands that where holding the sheets of the bed. He wasn`t brave enough to look them in the eyes, surly his parents would have told them already what had happened to him and he didn`t want to see the disgust or the pity in they`re eyes.

-I`m fine- he answer in a soft voice almost whispering.

-If you want to talk you know that we are here for you, you are not alone- Tezuka said putting his hand on Ryoma's shoulder to comfort him, even if Ryoma was trying to be strong, they knew that inside he was crying for someone to be there for him.

-Tezuka is right, even if we don't know what happened we are here for you, and nothing will change that- Fuji said.

Ryoma felt something warm spreading in his chest, but he didn`t understand the meaning, ¿why was he feeling like that? They were only his sempais and nothing more.

-thanks but I`m fine- Ryoma didn`t know what else to say so he only thank them- He didn`t want them to know what had happened, it was enough that his parent already did.

For several minutes they didn`t said anything and an uncomfortable silence settled, Fuji and Tezuka turned to look at each other's with a worried look, they didn`t know what to do.

-I think it's better if we leave- said Fuji standing up, he took Ryoma's hand -you know that if you want to talk, even if it's nonsense you can give us a call- when he finished he let go of Ryoma's hand.

-it doesn't matter if it's at midnight – Tezuka said just as he was following Fuji out of the room.

Before the door close they hear Ryoma's voice "Arigatou sempai", that phrase put a small smile in their faces, at least they knew that Ryoma had been listening to them.

After his sempais have left the room, he decide to go back to sleep, he was still tired and he didn`t want to have another argument with his parents.

**ER/FS/TK**

The next day Ryoma finally accept to talk with his parents, he didn`t want to remember but his sempais words about him not being alone help him decide to talk with his parents.

He told them everything, since the walk home to how he was feeling, at the end his mother, his cousin and him were crying, Rinko was in Nanako´s arms, while Nanjiro pick Ryoma up and sit down on the bed with him on his legs whispering comforting words.

After they calm down, they finally convince Ryoma to press charges, even if he didn`t know the person, just with the description the police were going to have something to focus the investigation on and find the person responsible, so that he wouldn`t hurt anyone again.

-Oto-sama – Ryoma turn to look at his father's eyes with tears falling down his face and said in a scared voice, like when he was 6 years old – would … would you be with … with me when they come?

-of course I will little one, I will not let your side even for a minute, I promise – Nanjiro smile tenderly, a face that Ryoma haven`t seen him make in a long time.

In that moment Ryoma was feeling safe and happy, and he remember what Tezuka and Fuji- sempai told him "you are not alone", and that brought a small smile to his face.

**ER/FS/TK**

The same day latter in the afternoon, he talk with the police once again describing the events but letting out the way it make him felt, the only ones there were his father and him, he didn`t want his cousin and mother to listen to him describing even the minimum details.

It was hard talking to the police, he was in his father`s arms for support and when it became too much he stop till he was under control again, in all the time that it took, his father never left his side and when he was upset he would whispered comforting words in his ear.

It took more than an hour but when he finally finish he felt so relieved, it was really hard but thanks to his father he did it, and the police told them that they were going to be informed if anything new came up.

That night Ryoma slept in his father`s arms, that didn`t stop the nightmares, however every time that he wake up his father was there to calm him down, never leaving him alone.

**ER/FS/TK**

Two days later the doctors left him out of the hospital, every day his team mates have visit him and to his immense pleasure Fuji and Tezuka were always the last ones to go.

No one knew what happened except for his family, they all thought that he was attacked on his way home as a revenge of his father, even thought Tezuka and Fuji suspect that there was more to it, they never asked.

The next day he went back to his routine, waking up, having breakfast and then going to the tennis club and to school, and at the end of the school day going with Momoshiro and Eiji to eat Hamburgers. The only think that change was that every morning his father took him to school and he never went home alone.

**ER/FS/TK**

After a week has passed after being released, it was Tezuka's an Fuji's time to take Ryoma home, it was a little awkward for him, since the hospital something change between them, he didn´t know if it was good or bad but something did change.

After the long and awkward walk home with the heavy silence. they finally arrived.

-Tadaima / Ojama shimasu – they said while entering the house.

-Okaeri Ryoma-san, dinner will be ready in half an hour- her cousin welcome him back from the kitchen, when she arrived at the door she was surprised that Ryoma wasn´t alone –oh! I didn´t know you were going to bring someone over today, do come in please, ¿can I offer you something to drink?- she said to Ryoma's sampais

Both of them ask for a glass of water and then they follow Ryoma to the living room, not to long after Nanako brought the glasses and a ponta.

-Would you be staying for dinner?- Nanako asked them with a smile

-No thank you, we do not want to be bother – said Tezuka while Fuji nodded in agreement.

-it's not a bother I … it would be a pleasure- Ryoma said looking at them with a hint of hope but shy, a small blush could be seen in his cheeks.

The truth was that Ryoma had been trying to talk to them since he was released from the hospital but he never got the chance and now would be the perfect time.

-well if you say that then it would be a pleasure to stay- said Fuji with a very sweet smile on his face, and to Ryoma's surprise, Tezuka was smiling to.

-Then I will let you know when dinner is ready- said Nanako while she was heading for the kitchen.

After some seconds of uncomfortable silence Ryoma took a deep breath and then he start talking – I want to … eto … I want to thank you, if … if it hadn't been for the both of you I would never had talk with my family- Ryoma was really nervous, and that was making him feel vulnerable and insecure.

Fuji kneel in front of him and took his hands, while Tezuka was behind him with his hands on his shoulders – you have nothing to thanks us for Ryoma, you are really important to us and because of that we want you to be happy- Tezuka told him.

-Kunimitsu is right Ryoma, we are really happy that you listen to us about talking to your family, we know that they adore you.- said Fuji in agreement with what Tezuka was saying.

-Even if that is true i want to say it, thank you Tezuka-bouchou Fuji-sempai- said Ryoma with a very beautiful blush. –But there is something else – Ryoma said when he saw that Fuji was going to say something.

-I … well I … even before of what happen … well I … daisuki da yo – at that moment Ryoma was looking at his lap like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Tezuka and Fuji were surprise with the confession, they never expect Ryoma to confess, and because of that they didn't know what to say. After some minutes in silence Ryoma start to feel really nervous and start to regret it –_"I shouldn't have say anything, now they are going to hate me"- _

Ryoma start talking, steel with his eyes on his lap –I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, forget what I said, I don't know what I was thinking- he try to leave the room but two pair of hands stop him.

-Ryoma wait- Fuji took Ryoma's face in his hands forcing him to look at him –it's not that we don't like you too Ryoma; it's just that you took us by surprise-. Ryoma was shocked by that.

-Does that mean that both of you …?- he couldn't finished because two pair of arms took him by surprise when they wrap around him from behind, he knew that they were Tezuka's arms.

-Shusuke is right Ryoma, since you first came to the club, you start to break into our hearts, at first it was only respect and friendship, but little by little it was transformed in to love. We have been talking about telling you of our feelings, but then everything happened and we didn't want you to become overwhelmed- Tezuka put a very sweet kiss in Ryoma's forehead.

Ryoma give them the most beautiful smile, it was so sweet. He couldn't believe that they felt the same way, that they didn't hate him or felt disgusted by him. But the most amassing thing was that they have like him for some time now.

In that moment Fuji put a very tender kiss on Ryoma's pink lips, it was short but very sweet and was able to transmit all that he was feeling in that moment. The moment Fuji let go of Ryoma, Tezuka took his chance to kiss him too.

Ryoma felt how different they're kisses were, both of them had been short but tender; the only difference was that Tezuka had put a little more pressure.

None of them noticed how Nanako was watching them from the door with a very pleased smile, his little cousin deserved to be happy more so now after the horrible events, she was sure that this was going to help him overcome his trauma.

**ER/FS/TK**

After two months since they have been going out, it was time for them to meet the parents. They're family's have accept their relationship even from the start. They have been planning the event for a week, it was going to be in Ryoma's home because of the room, it was bigger and more comfortable.

Between Nanako and Rinko they organized the dinner, Nanjiro have been in charge of the cleaning and for the first time he didn't complain and did a good job.

Ever since that night when he nearly lost his little boy, Echizen Nanjiro changed, he looked for things other than tennis to spend time with Ryoma. The only thing that didn't change were his women magazines.

That day from Tezuka Kunimitsu's family there were his father Kunihasu, his mother Keiko and his grandfather Kunitaru. From Fuji Shusuke's family there were his father Shintarou, his mother Nanami, his older sister Reiko and his younger brother Yuuta.

It was a very enjoyable night for everyone even if it was a little embarrassing to the three lovers because of the stories that their parents decide to share about them.

They were all very happy, everything went well, after something bad there is always something good.

Apart of their families his team mates from the tennis club were really happy for them. Momoshiro and Eiji were always teasing Ryoma making him blush after every time Fuji would give them a very scary smile making them run for their life's, leaving the other members of the team in laugher.

The only ones that were not happy with the relationship were Sakuno and Tomoka, for Sakuno it was a rather sad thing, and for Tomoka it had make her angry and jealous.

.

.

**AN – **Forgive me for taking so long I was really busy but I will try to translate the last chapter really soon

So I hope you like it and that you forgive my grammarn.n

Greetings

R&amp;R

Belle-ange


End file.
